omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Medaka Kurokami
|-|Medaka Kurokami= |-|War God Mode= |-|Altered God Mode= |-|End God Mode= Character Synopsis Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is the female protagonist of the series Medaka Box. A freshman of Class 13, she was the 98th and later 99th Student Council president of Hakoniwa Academy. She is a childhood friend of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who she strong-arms into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. After becoming the head of the Kurokami Group, Medaka also becomes the chairwoman of Hakoniwa Academy. She is the child of Kajiki Kurokami and Hato Tsurubami and the younger sister of Kujira Kurokami and Maguro Kurokami. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A | At least 5-C | At least Low 5-B. Low 2-C via Hax Verse: Medaka Box Name: Medaka Kurokami Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Abnormal Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation (able to send and receive electrical signals), Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. Could regenerate after having a hand thrust into her heart and having every bone in her body instantly broken), Disease Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Immortality (Type 2 and 3), Afterimage Creation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate sound vibration to alter her own blood flow), Vibration Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, likely Plant Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can erase causes and effects with All Fiction), Resurrection (can erase her own death with All Fiction), Transformation, can deny aspects of reality and turn them into "fiction", thus rendering them non-existent with All Fiction, can transfer negative effects from herself to another location instantly, can weaken a target's special powers, physical prowess, talent, and skills with Book Maker, bringing them down to her level, can instantly copy and perfect any supernatural ability or physical feat she sees or hears about and perfectly internalize any information she receives with The End, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (can counter Mind Control by brainwashing herself back to normal, immune to electricity-based Mind Manipulation), Resistance to Word Manipulation while in War God Mode, minor Resistance to Memory Manipulation, likely Resistance to Power Erasure (only for Minus abilities), can control machines, Master Hand-to-Hand combatant, can likely corrode anything she touches, can reopen any physical or mental wound, possibly Power Absorption (Can steal other's power by touching their heart), Conceptual Manipulation (All Fiction is capable of Erasing Concepts from Existence), Memory Manipulation (Can erase other's memories about her with Mister Unknown and All Fiction is capable of Erasing memories), Durability Negation, Plot Manipulation (Her status as the "Hero" causes the story to always flow in her favor, no matter what odds stand against her, forcing Plot-Induced Stupidity onto others so that she can win), Word Manipulation, can ignore plot-based defenses to an extent, possibly many others Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level (Traded blows against Kumagawa, who casually defeated The Plus 6 and The members of Class 13 all by himself) | At least Moon Level (Supposedly destroyed the moon to stop it from colliding with earth and causing massive destruction) | At least Small Planet Level '''(Her power has increased astronomically thus would be vastly superior to all her previous forms combined). '''Universe Level+ via All Fiction & Baby Planet (All Fiction was capable of erasing all of existence should it be left unchecked at its full potential, Baby Planet allows Medaka to create entire universes from nothingness) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Disarmed 8 students before they could react), likely higher with Replication and Kurokami Phantom techniques (Was also able to stuff three people into a locker while an explosion was happening right in front of her) | Lightspeed (When merging Hinokage with Theme Song Medaka can achieve Lightspeed movements which was also noticed by the narrator) | At least FTL (Should be massively faster than all her previous forms combined) Lifting Ability: Class K+ Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class | At least Moon Class | At least Small Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Took multiple hits from both base and theme song Hinokage) | At least Moon Level | At least Small Planet Level. Immortality, Regeneration, All Fiction (Which enables her to instantly recover from any damage and destruction) and The Encounter (Which can push away all damage inflicted, including all physical, emotional, mental damage, and even death to elsewhere) makes her virtually impossible to kill Stamina: Quite High, her healing factor also rids her of fatigue over time (can also reject fatigue with the Encounter minus and place it in someone or something else), Nigh-unlimited, due to All Fiction she can simply negate any fatigue she experiences Range: Standard Melee Range, several meters with abilities, likely Universal with All Fiction Intelligence: Genius in problem solving. Supergenius in learning new information. Weaknesses: Medaka is naive and overly trusting. Stated as only able to copy powers, not word-based/literary styles. Versions: Base | Various God Forms | End of Series Other Attributes List of Equipment: A variety of hidden weapons thanks to hidden weapon technique (which includes knives, katanas, staves, grenades, guns and a bazooka) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Check out Medaka Kurokami's page on the Medaka Box wiki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) - Noel's profile (Both where Low 5-B, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Gainax Category:Hax Category:Heroes Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artist Category:Power Mimicker Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2